


【新快】天台与手铐

by sennhang



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alpha Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan, Alpha Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bad Dirty Talk, Bad Puns, Bottom Kaito, Boys Being Boys, Handcuffs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roof Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex drug, Top Shinichi, actually the ABO part could be ignored, at least in my first intention, blame the lack of top!Shinichi, childish kaito, childish shinichi, dorks in sex, i just wanted to write a sexy pwp, is there a word for some non-porn with no plot which is not funny nor hot, maybe i am the dork not them, somehow the order of tags got messed up, that's why i write this piece of shit, then things were out of control, this world really NEED more TOP!Shinichi, turns out i have no hope, what else?, yeah i don't know why i used english puns in a chinese fanfic based on a japanese canon either, 又一次和大众站反CP好难过, 哪里能看到好吃的新快呢, 在ao3上找新快真的好难, 新快 - Freeform, 本来是想写个四千pwp
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24446410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sennhang/pseuds/sennhang
Summary: 新一怔怔地看着基德亲完后将自己的食指和中指含进嘴里，就像他刚醒来时基德给他口交的那样。略微粗糙的舌苔舔舐过指腹，牙齿在指节轻轻啃咬，湿热的吐息打在手上，一切都让新一想要伸回手，但他不行，他注意到对方哪怕含着手指还在上扬的嘴角，他知道怪盗藏在帽檐下的视线在盯着他，等着看他的好戏，他不能认输。于是他摆出愉悦的表情，微眯起眼睛，等到手指表面都被唾液沾湿后，手腕轻抖，指尖与舌尖挑逗交缠了片刻。然后他抽出手，点了一下怪盗的唇，接着在对方愣住时收手亲了一下自己被吻过的手背。“敬意收到了。”……快斗中了药，新一帮他忙。简介还不如题目令人遐想，但故事就是这样┓( ´∀` )┏
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 18
Kudos: 61





	【新快】天台与手铐

**Author's Note:**

> **看前请默念：这就是一篇不怎么好看的里番，不要纠结逻辑。**
> 
> 又名《我以为我可以很快把自己的脑洞写成一个4k的火辣pwp但现实教我做人我既不会写肉也不会控制字数》
> 
> 第一次写这种高智商cp，我非常明智地没有写正剧，但没想到无脑肉也好难写。只能试图描绘出男孩子的争强好胜，不能先低头，哪怕在床上也不可能。
> 
> **总之，感谢点开！**

“ 这下可糟了 ……”

天台上，宝石刚到手的怪盗还没来得及对着月光查看，就意识到自己身上似乎有些许不对。他的脑子中迅速闪过宝石主人似乎像是有意任由他偷走宝石的举动，以及手中宝石上的奇怪香味 …… 谁能想到盗取宝物的怪盗本人也会变成其他人的猎物，还是用这种下流的手段。

天知道为什么会有人想上 A ，真是奇怪的有钱人和他们奇怪的癖好。 A 有什么好上的？至少作为 A 的快斗并不能理解。

从他拿到宝石到现在的时间，以及发作效果来看，不会就是那款 LFSD-20 吧？ …… 喂真的假的？那可是会让 A 模拟 O 发情期的药，不被中出不能解的那种。快斗的呼吸开始不稳，体温逐渐上升，合身的怪盗服饰也显得束手束脚，让他想要脱掉。

他深呼吸几次，勉强抑住药物影响，按原定计划放出干扰警方视线的假人，然后冷静思考接下来的出路。照现在这种呼吸节奏都把控不住的情况，使用滑翔翼就是个死，更别提腰都快没了力气。地面逃离的话也以同样的理由被排除掉。纵然身体受药物影响变得敏感却迟钝，但快斗的思维很清楚，甚至比以往还要快，他此时此刻清楚地明白，目前只有一个办法了。

不过还要等多久啊，快斗看着楼下街道里闪烁的红灯往远处涌去，斗篷在他身后被风吹得发出烈烈响声。这次似乎比以往要慢。就这样他在原地站了几分钟，突然，脚步声从身后传来。

快斗勾起嘴角。啊，他的解药和出路终于送上门了。

=

新一匆匆跑上天台时就看见怪盗蹲坐在边缘，对着月亮欣赏偷来的珍宝。他敏锐地感觉到一丝不对劲，脚下的步伐慢了下来，他抄着口袋以正常速度朝基德走了几步。

“ 你不应该赶紧离开吗？ ”

“ 这不是在等你吗？ ” 怪盗放下宝石，站起身来。

新一审视月光下怪盗的身影，动作中似乎有些僵硬。 “ 等我做什么？ ” 一定是哪里不对。

“ 叙叙旧不行吗，侦探？ ” 注意到对方想要走过来的企图，新一立刻举起手表，而基德非常无辜地举起双手，但靠近的脚步没停，然而新一也没有摁下开关，就这样注视对方走到自己两米外的地方停下。

新一知道事情有哪里不对，可他就是没办法把线索联系在一起。

“ 啊啊，别那么无情嘛侦探，看在我们一起并肩作战那么多次的份上，我现在有个小忙需要你帮。噢对了，作为诚意，这个先还你。 ”

基德话音刚落，就将宝石扔了过来。宝石在月色下划过一道不完美的弧线，角度也有些偏，新一连忙跑了几步接住，刚要调侃对方有失水准，两人之间的距离就瞬间被怪盗拉近，对方沉重的呼吸似是响在他耳畔。糟糕，被绕背了，电光火石间他终于将一切都联系起来了：他刚刚打晕的举止奇怪的宝石主人、没有逃跑的基德、不稳的身形、失准的投掷、过于沉重的呼吸 ……

他刚偏过头，身体还没来得及跟着转动，问题还在嘴边没能说出，就看到怪盗拿着错身时偷走的手表瞄准了他。

**等一下** **……**

=

麻醉针发出的那一刻，快斗的手也伸了出去，扶住工藤的同时立刻把针拔了出来。毕竟这小东西的药效可是很强，他才不要和一具 “ 尸体 ” 玩，再说名侦探醒来的精彩表情绝对值得一看。他刚要扔掉手里的针，但转念一想却别在工藤的衣领上。

快斗把工藤扶起移到一处墙边，自己也顺墙倒下，药效很快就控制住他的身体，对于他过于敏捷的大脑来说几乎都像是一种累赘，像是一具有延迟的提线木偶。他坐在工藤旁边，粗喘着气，思索下一步该怎么做。他擅长提前做各种预案，也擅长临场发挥，可是这个 …… 这个也太难了吧！好吧他承认自己对 AO 之间事情非常感兴趣，也不吝啬运用自己的学习能力，可是他也想不到有朝一日会和一个 A 做，更不用说自己还是下位。而且这个地方一点都不浪漫，绝对是最差劲的失去童贞地点。

但时间有限，他也摸不准刚才那一下针能让侦探昏迷多久，必须要尽快掌握控制权，最好在侦探醒来后也能控制住局面。快斗突然想起自己身上还有一副手铐，虽然是特意改造过的，不过现在拿来应急应该没问题。他从身上翻出手铐，把工藤的右手铐在旁边的架子上。

该进入正题了，他这样对自己说道。看着毫无意识半躺着的工藤，他不免心里升起一点点愧疚，但被加快的心跳声盖过，他感觉到有更多的血液涌上耳朵和脸颊，他晃晃头，默念 poker face ，然后对着一无所知的工藤伸出罪恶之手。

恕我冒犯啦名侦探。

嘴里却说着： “ 便宜你了。 ”

落在对方腰带上的手指顿了一秒，仿佛等着腰带主人会在下一刻醒来，但并没有。快斗吐了一口气，说不清是庆幸还是失望。他利落地解开工藤的裤子，熟练地就像是对待自己的，从某种方面来说，的确有点自己搞自己的既视感。这算自恋吗？这似乎是个很值得思考的哲学问题，不过他现在并没有时间去细想。

“ 没想到居然这么老土。 ” 他哈哈笑了几声。很好，假扮工藤新一的细节再加一条。

这个老土指的就是工藤穿在校服裤下的四角裤，是大概只有大叔才会穿的款式，不知道工藤穿上时有没有想过此刻会被人扒出来。不过 “ 包装 ” 什么的都不重要，重点是里面藏着的东西。哇哦。快斗不是没见过其他 A 的东西，毕竟他只是个肤浅的男高中生，总是在奇奇怪怪的地方有强烈的攀比心，只是这种情形以及自己接下来要做的事情还是让他深深咽了口口水。

没关系的，只有记号笔那么粗，就算 “ 小侦探 ” 勃起也不会大到哪里的，他肯定不如自己大。就这样快斗做着心理建设，拿出工藤的阴茎，俯下身慢慢靠了过去。他端详片刻，鼻尖轻轻蹭了上去，接着是嘴唇贴上茎体腹侧。很干净，他的大脑冷静想到，而他的身体叫嚣着快点吞了它，心脏也不嫌事大地咚咚打着战鼓，而他的后面 …… 他的后面就像是和 O 对换了一样，非常不争气。好歹他也是个 A ，这药也霸道了吧。他的嘴唇逐渐从底部吻到顶端，然后像吞棒冰一样含了进去。

其实也没那么难受，只是一根有点咸的棒冰，柱体上的细嫩皮肤舔起来也很奇异，他好奇天鹅绒舔起来会不会是同样的感觉。这时工藤的手突然动了一下，手铐的声音在天台的空气中震耳欲聋，僵住的怪盗一瞬间心脏停止，直到对方没再有任何举动后才迟疑地继续跳动。他松了一口气，太刺激了，差点还没摆脱童贞就要上天堂了，或者说他差一点就射出来了。肾上腺素也出来帮药效添砖加瓦。他必须要加快速度，侦探马上就要醒了。

舌头灵活地扫过阴茎细嫩的下方，套着布料的手指把玩着两个囊袋，很快，海绵体苏醒过来，不断膨胀，要在另一个 A 面前耀武扬威。差点要撑到窒息的怪盗先生赶紧吐了出来，嘴里的味道也比最开始浓郁不少，不知为何他将味道吞了下去，带着一丝着迷的神情打量着工藤的东西。还不够，他想，然后舔舔唇又吞了下去。

舌头舔过顶端的裂缝，扫过茎体的青筋和纹理，涎水和前液混合在一起，不分彼此，随着快斗起伏的头颅发出色情的声响。他几乎有些上瘾，逐渐变粗的柱体使他心中升起一种诡异的成就感。看不出来嘛，工藤这家伙还挺有料的。他顺手掀起工藤上衣的衬衫下摆，沾着奇怪液体的手套摸了几把对方的腹肌。温暖、结实、又有弹性，十分好摸。

快斗只觉得自己前边要炸了，修身的西装裤并没有太多空间留给亟待释放的 A 的性器，他正要放开嘴中的东西，起身解开拉链，这时，工藤新一醒了过来。

=

新一刚开始有些晕，像是睡过头的感觉，大脑昏沉沉的，接着他感觉有什么温暖的东西包裹住了他，同时又感觉一种冰凉触碰了他。他费劲睁开眼睛，发现那个穿着一身白的怪盗跨坐在他身上正在吞吐 …… 吞吐他的阴茎？！！

“ 喂，你这家伙在搞什么？！ ”

而这家伙听到后居然还恬不知耻地多吸了几次，让新一差点发出呻吟，然后才一脸无辜地抬起脸来。

“ 还不够清楚吗？ ” 说着他的手在新一的腹肌摩挲。 “ 名侦探，看来你的麻醉针不仅能赐予其他人高超的推理能力，还能把你自己搞成一个白痴。那句话怎么说的来着， ‘ 你只是看，没有观察。 ’”

他还犯不着被这种家伙教导福尔摩斯的名言！新一尽力不去想在自己小腹上撩拨的手，或是对方另一手中自己的 “ 把柄 ” ，他使劲回想起自己晕之前发生的事情。啊对了，下药。这家伙被人下了药，看样子应该是春药，但他的行为并不符合 A 的易感期，所以 ……

“ 你中了什么药？ ”

“ 啊啊，你的观察力终于上线了。不知道你有没有听说 LFSD-20 这款新药， ” 说着他的双手从新一身上撤回，撑起身拉开自己的西裤拉链， “ 也不知道开发的人是有什么特殊癖好，要我说 A 哪有香香软软的 O 小姐们可爱，嘶 ——” 被布料束缚的性器立刻从拉开的拉链中探了出来，但拉拉链的手并没有停下，也不知道他的手指碰到了哪里，那条拉链居然能继续往下拉开，到达最底部后又一路拉到臀后。于是现在的怪盗先生衣冠楚楚，腰带也还在原处坚守岗位，唯一不同的就是他裤子中间裂开的一道缝，露出里面的纯白三角内裤。

喂喂，裤子上这种设计真的好吗？

似是读懂了侦探脸上写满的槽多无口，又或是过于尴尬要找个借口，基德开口道： “ 不要用看变态一般的眼神看我好吗！这种设计其实有自己的用途啦，比如 …… 比如现在不就用上了吗？简而言之，宝石上被下了药，我需要你帮个忙。 ”

吸满液体的白色布料几近透明，勾勒出属于 A 的粗大形状，怪盗拽了拽内裤，似是不满，于是用不知从哪里变出的一张扑克牌将布料划开，露出里面的肉体。基德身前的肉棒挺立，顶端多余的液体滴答到新一的腿根，激起后者一身的鸡皮疙瘩。不过这对于 A 来说都很正常，不正常的是基德微微抬起身向新一展露的淌着水的后穴，他抹了一把，像是这才意识到自己到底流了多少水。 “ 哇哦，真是发了大水。 ”

注意到新一落在他指尖的视线，基德轻笑一声，将手放到嘴边，舔了一口，满意看到侦探爆红的脸颊。

虽然新一对那款能让 A 有像 O 一样发情期的药有所耳闻，但这也太过了，为什么这家伙能一本正经地做出那么色情的事情，他没有羞耻心吗？他知道自己不该看，可是怪盗的动作如同有魔力一般，使他目不转睛看着被手指玩弄的穴口。他也只是个纯情高中生而已啊，为什么要经历这种事情！最开始不是要抓这个家伙吗，怎么就变成这种羞耻 play 了。新一现在只想捂脸，喝口冰咖啡冷静一下宕机的大脑。可是他不行，至少现在不行，他绝对绝对不能被这个家伙看扁，赌上侦探的名誉。

“ 手套不好进去吧，吸水的棉布可能会擦伤到内壁，再怎么说你也是个 A ，没那么天赋异禀。不如让我来帮你。 ” 新一一副只是普通帮个忙的神情，向基德伸出没有被铐住的左手，见对方没有接，就很自然地放在他的腰上。

“ 那我就当你同意了，名侦探？ ”

最后的三个字带着戏谑语气简直就是在新一心头点火。 “ 算是吧。你尽管放心，就算没有魔术师的手指灵活，侦探的手也不容小觑， ” 他说着轻轻掐了一把基德的腰肢，也太细了这家伙。新一的眼睛盯着基德的脸，一眨也不眨，欣赏对方单片眼镜下四叶草的抖动频率，手指顺着腰滑下，捋过腿根，即将到达目的地，却被另一只带着手套的手抓住，送到基德嘴边。

“ 既然如此，请允许我对侦探的手表达我的敬意。 ” 他在新一的手背落下一记轻吻，一触即分的嘴唇带来的温暖触感立刻被天台的冷风吹走，但热度却烙进肌理，直奔心脏。

新一怔怔地看着基德亲完后将自己的食指和中指含进嘴里，就像他刚醒来时基德给他口交的那样。略微粗糙的舌苔舔舐过指腹，牙齿在指节轻轻啃咬，湿热的吐息打在手上，一切都让新一想要伸回手，但他不行，他注意到对方哪怕含着手指还在上扬的嘴角，他知道怪盗藏在帽檐下的视线在盯着他，等着看他的好戏，他不能认输。

于是他摆出愉悦的表情，微眯起眼睛，等到手指表面都被唾液沾湿后，手腕轻抖，指尖与舌尖挑逗交缠了片刻。然后他抽出手，点了一下怪盗的唇，接着在对方愣住时收手亲了一下自己被吻过的手背。 “ **敬意** 收到了。 ”

新一不知道基德此时是怎么想的，但他觉得自己总算是扳回了一局。有些人看着游刃有余，实际耳朵都通红了，没错，说的就是基德这家伙。

=

陌生的手指进入体内的感觉很奇怪，事实上一开始并没有太多存在感，甚至还不如抵在快斗背后两条大腿有实质感。但随着两根手指探索腔壁，慢了半拍的反射弧终于将信号传递到大脑，快要退化的属于 A 的末梢被药物唤醒。指尖似剪刀般撑开穴肉，指腹在环状的肉壁上打圈摩擦，像是在找着什么。快斗清楚自己剧烈的喘息已经无法遮掩，但还是倔强地不去看对方的表情。

“ 哈啊，真没看出来，你这个小鬼还挺有两下子的，不过也就这样了。 ”

“ 哦是吗？你下面可不是这么想的。 ” 说着工藤的手狠狠擦了一下，修理得当的指甲边缘划过腔壁某处，窜起一阵电流。

“ 啊，找到了。 ” 光听声音快斗就能想象出对方得意洋洋的可恶嘴脸，当然了，虽然他俩模样相似，但快斗坚持认为自己更帅一些，这一点光看粉丝团数量就知道了。他绝对要让这家伙笑不出来。

“ 哎呀呀，怎么能忘了 ‘ **小侦探** ’ 呢？他以前可是帮了我大忙， ” 说着他腾出一只手抓住工藤的勃起，然后对它用做作的爱怜语气说道： “ 抱歉抱歉，冷落了你这么久，瞧瞧都快萎了，工藤这家伙该不会是不行吧？没关系，我多捏捏就好啦。 ” 他收紧了手。

工藤的声音仓皇响起，手指都痛到停下动作。 “ 喂你是小学生吗，幼稚死了，你该不会比我年纪还小吧？ ”

“…… 我可是比你还要年长，你要叫我哥哥喔。 ” 快斗不可能低头。

“ 虽然我并不那么认为，不过你说了算， **基** **·** **德** **·** **哥** **·** **哥～** ” 这个熟悉的腔调只有工藤还是柯南装傻时才会用到，他不禁打了个冷颤，抬眼却看到那人笑得一脸天真无邪，完全看不出他的手还在快斗体内作祟。果然，能装嫩住到青梅竹马家的混蛋都是一肚子坏水。

快斗的拇指在工藤马眼处打转，然后顺着按压柱体腹侧，另外四指和掌心上下摩擦茎身，此刻已经吸饱液体的手套划动起来格外顺畅。 “ 那好呀，新一 **小弟弟** ，多叫几声哥哥来听听。 ” 快斗的声音从牙缝中挤出， “ 小弟弟 ” 三个字时候加重了力气。

工藤抽了口冷气。 “ **基。德。哥。哥。** ” 他一字一顿，手指也按这个节奏在那处戳动，随即加快了速度，指节不断进出穴口，每次都带出不少黏液。

没有人想服输，快斗从手中 “ 把柄 ” 抽动的频率得知工藤快射了，而他也清楚工藤能从自己后穴的缩动知道自己也不远了，但两人都刻意压制住即将来临的美妙快感，不愿意第一个射出来，甚至都分不出神来说俏皮话。

该死，如果不是被下了药，他绝对要比那家伙更持久，可是现在 …… 要不行了 ……

就在即将高潮的那一瞬，知道自己失去胜算的快斗猛地俯身含住工藤的勃起，狠狠一吸来了个深喉，如愿以偿地被工藤射了一嘴。同时，剧烈的费洛蒙也刺激得他前面终于得以释放。

“ 你 …… 哈 …… 你这是 …… 作弊 ……” 侦探大口喘息着，声音低哑，说不出完整句子。

而快斗也没好到哪去，他撑起身子，咳嗽几声才有了呼吸的机会。 “ 咳，欢迎来到 …… 大人的世界 …… 新一小弟弟 ~”

胜利的滋味过于美妙，快斗甚至还对侦探来了一个 **wink** 。

=

新一大脑空白了一瞬，先前的昏沉似乎也和精液一起排出体外，此刻他才空下心来想整件事有多么可笑。明明只是照常追捕怪盗基德，却被拉进这种场景。明明只用帮个忙中出就好，结果变成两人好胜心的战场，之后还要再花时间 “ 站 ” 起来。明明他们两个都是冷静的性格。

可是，说实话真的很爽。新一想捂脸长叹，可是一只手被铐起，另一手 …… 现在不太适合，只能仰头看向没有星星的夜空。活了这么多年后才意识到自己居然有这种癖好，他在心里默默唾弃迷恋刺激感的自己，脑内却回想起刚才做色情事的怪盗基德，还有他体内的触感。糟糕，又要硬了。

“ 真不愧是名侦探，处男的战斗力就是高！正好省了我的嘴上功夫了。 ” 基德也注意到了新一的变化，边说便用袖口内侧抹去嘴角的液体。

“ 说得跟你不是处男一样。 ” 新一撇撇嘴，随即想到了什么，脸色大变。 “ 等等，刚才那些 …… 你都 **咽** 下去了？！ ”

“ 欸？你说你射到我嘴里的那些啊，是啊，正好有点渴，毕竟下面流了那么多水。 ” 基德勾起一贯的坏笑。

“ 你是笨蛋吗。算了， ” 新一已经无力吐槽，只能接受这让他更兴奋的事实。他撸了几把自己，叹了口气。 “ 上来吧。 ”

毕竟时间紧迫，不正常的发情期已经明显消耗了基德大半的体力，就连他的俏皮话都带着一丝疲惫，再耗下去他俩明天就要登头条了。

大概同样想到这点的怪盗先生也没再多说，撑起身子，一只手扶住新一的勃起，龟头抵在穴口处，慢慢下压。

进展并不顺利，哪怕两人连接处滑腻一片。毕竟他俩都是 A ，毕竟他俩都是新手（至少基德的后面应该是第一次）。新一只觉自己逐渐被一个小几号的套子包裹，箍得厉害。基德也不好受，虽然他低着头看不清表情，但新一可以看到也能感觉到他整个人都在抖。新一的左手再次放在基德腰上，和之前的挑逗不同，这次是坚定的支持。

也许是适应了疼痛，或是新一的支持起了作用，基德一鼓作气坐到了底。两人不禁都呼出了一口气，接着空气中只闻他俩的喘息声。

“ 喂，你还好吗？ ”

“…… 嗯。 ” 基德没有多说什么，只是简单地应了一句，片刻后沉默地挺腰动了起来。

说实话这出乎新一意料，明明前一刻这家伙还聒噪到不行，结果现在就和锯嘴葫芦一样。气氛都变得诡异，黏在皮肤上的衣衫也让他烦躁。搞什么啊，一句话都不说，合着他真就是个人形按摩棒啊，明明是自己好意帮基德解决麻烦的。

“Never thought you'd have a stick up your ass one day ， ” 这句英语鬼使神差地从新一嘴里溜了出来。话音刚落，他就懊恼地闭紧嘴。可恶，他在说些什么。

听到这句话的基德停下动作愣住了，几秒之后他整个人开始颤抖，后穴连带着里面的新一也跟着抖。

“ 你别抖了！ ” 然而这只会让基德变本加厉，再也抑制不住笑声宣泄出来，越来越响亮，声音大到要传到楼下去。恼羞成怒的新一连忙用手捂住那家伙的嘴， “ 不要笑了！ ”

“ 抱歉，抱歉。 ” 那家伙居然还擦了擦眼角的泪，也太夸张了。 “ 我只是太惊讶了，没想到你居然是喜欢讲 dirty talk 的类型。 ” 然后他又噗嗤一声继续哈哈大笑。

真是的。不过至少这是他熟悉的基德了，新一这样想着，便任由对方继续笑了 …… 不过，也笑太久了。于是新一向上动了动，提醒基德现在的正事。没有准备的基德被操得软了腰，倒在新一怀里，后者连忙扶住，而前者顺势搂住了新一的脖子。

基德配合新一的挺腰上下起伏，引导新一的勃起戳他的爽处。两人的脸近在咫尺，怪盗眼角带着红晕，但眼中的狡黠一如既往，新一深知对方又在打什么鬼主意，但目光不受控制地落在他微张喘息的唇上。基德的嘴唇有些脱皮，但新一知道里面有多么水润火热。一种干渴席卷他的大脑，火已经燃了太久，他只想从对方那里汲取更多水分。

像是受到诱惑，他试探地凑过去，而那双让新一着迷的嘴唇勾起一抹不妙的笑容： “ 唔，好舒服啊侦探先生 ~”

新一僵住了。基德的嘴角继续上扬，露出了标准的八颗牙齿。 “ 啊呀，变粗了。 ” 当机、重启、到撩起心火不过一瞬间，新一没多说话，只是打破之前的节奏，开始加快抽插的速度。湿热的甬道被坚挺的肉棒不断进出，来不及收缩复原便被再一次打开，青筋碾开每一寸褶皱，顶端在腺体处兴风作浪，充血的表皮将痛感转为快感，顺着脊柱传入大脑，模糊了一切。

侦探先生此时不想用卓越的大脑去思考自己为什么会被撩拨，一心只想让这位怪盗先生明白不要乱说话的道理。怪盗先生也没再坚持，将主动权让了出去，懒散躺在侦探怀里，嘴里却没停下。

“ 哈啊，好厉害呀 ~ 名侦探，你真的是第一次吗？ ”

“ 往，往左一点 …… 嗯 …… 就是那里 …… 好舒服 ……”

明明都已经喘到不行了，居然还在说骚话。新一感觉到一种前所未有的兴奋，和他解开疑案时的成就感相似，但又截然不同。这是怪盗基德带给他的独一无二的感官体验。

基德似乎马上就要到了，他刚想伸手抚慰前面就被新一抓住。他先感觉到了湿润的手套，接着基德过热的体温透了过来。新一垂下眼睫，手指强硬地挤进基德的指缝，与他掌心相贴。此刻他已经分不清是自己抓紧了对方，还是对方攒紧了他，两人的心跳仿佛近到只隔着一层薄薄的手套，频率同调。

他坐直了身子，带起了基德的上半身。基德依然维持着挂在他脖子上的姿势，两人嘴唇的距离却比刚才更近，新一盯了那双唇片刻，最终还是错过头，贴在基德湿漉漉的颈间。

然后，他说： “ 的确很舒服， **怪** **·** **盗** **·** **哥** **·** **哥** 。 ”

紧贴着的另一具身体一瞬间绷紧，怪盗被操射了。

=

“ 的确很舒服， **快** **·** **斗** **·** **哥** **·** **哥** 。 ”

积累的快感本就让他在崖边摇摇欲坠，猝不及防的身份暴露更是让他心跳漏了一拍，瞬间被羞耻和慌乱带上了高潮。

**他知道了。**

他射了。

绞紧的后穴让工藤难耐地 “ 嗯 ” 了一声，他的思绪才被带回重新运转。此刻他靠在工藤肩头，看不见对方的脸，无法分析表情。只听工藤笑道： “ 至于吗，一句怪盗哥哥的杀伤力这么大？ ”

他暗自松了一口气。原来如此。刚才几乎已经意乱情迷的自己当然会把工藤故意拖长音的 “ 怪盗哥哥 ” 听成 “ 快斗哥哥 ” 。真是虚惊一场。不过，这笔账还是要跟这家伙好好算算的。

“ 杀伤力大不大，你自己试试不就知道了。 ” 快斗说着主动动起了还没从高潮中缓过来的酸软的腰，拉开两人的距离，直视工藤的脸。 “ 新一哥哥 ~”

“ 喂，不用再等等吗？你刚射，后面应该不舒服的。 ” 工藤的视线偏到一旁，支吾说道。

他说的的确没错，此时的他动起来只有痛感，然而这些都不重要。 “ 唯一的解药是中出不是吗？ ” 最重要的是好好教训这个工藤新一。

于是哪怕他前面还疲软着，可怜地吐出剩下的精水，后方也火辣辣的，但射过第二次的他绝对比这家伙更加冷静，他只需要扭动几下腰就能看到侦探受情欲折磨的糟糕模样。

“ 呼 …… 名侦探 …… 好舒服 ……” 并没有。

“ 好粗 …… 感觉，感觉要坏掉了 …… 嗯哼 ……” 这倒是实话。话说这家伙怎么还不射啊？

他甚至还趁纯情侦探不敢看他的时候使劲眨了眨眼睛，逼出眼泪，或者说他没再忍着痛楚，就等着工藤看到自己要被操哭的样子。是的，作为一个 A ，他很了解 A 的口味。

然而这个笨蛋只是看向远处，抿紧唇，忍耐着。该死。他只好抓住不知什么时候松开的工藤的左手，压到自己胸口，让对方感知到自己过快的心跳。终于，侦探的注意力回来了，眼神中还有一丝讶异。

“ 只有你， ” 他喘息着，紧紧篡住对方试图收回的手。 “ 名侦探，这颗心此刻只为你跳动。 ”

他不知道侦探对此信了多少，实际上他也不确定自己有几分真情实感，但看到侦探缩小的瞳孔就很值得。

他又一次亲吻在工藤的手背，然后用力一拉缩近两人的距离。快斗直视新一的眼睛，他从未在侦探眼中看到这么多复杂的情绪，而这些都是由他，黑羽快斗带来的。从过去到现在，只有他，只有他看到过这种样子的工藤新一。满足感和不知从何而起的占有欲压过了生理的痛楚，他几乎感觉自己又像是到达高潮，眼神迷离起来。

**好想吻他。**

可是不可以。有生以来快斗第一次痛恨起自己的冷静。

“ 看着我，工藤。看着我 …… **新一** 。 ”

他扬起一个基德的笑容，用手指止住新一将要念出的 “ 基德 ” 二字，指腹蹭过他的嘴唇，滑到他的衣领，然后他低下头，凑了上去。

快斗吻在了新一的嘴角。

=

就在工藤射出来的一瞬间，快斗手中的麻醉针再次刺中了他。

快斗这次多等了几秒才拔出针，他小心将侦探无力的身体靠在墙上，任由自己多看了一会儿才从工藤身上起来，收拾一片狼藉。

等到自己和侦探都恢复衣冠楚楚的模样，也没人能看出天台刚才发生了什么后，他想他该离开了。可是双脚有了自己的想法，带着他回到侦探身边。

他在工藤的左脸留下一个吻。

“ 晚安，名侦探。 ”

=

不知过了多久，新一从昏迷中醒来，天台此刻只剩下他一人，宝石也被带走。当然了，这也在他的预料之内。不过，又让基德跑了还是很不爽就是了。

他刚想起身，发现自己的右手居然还被铐在架子上。真是的，这家伙不把道具收回去的吗？他想着，拨动了几下机关就解开了束缚。他知道这是一幅特别设计的魔术手铐，单手就可以解开，而基德那家伙估计也是知道自己清楚这一点，才没有在临走前给他解开。不过也不能排除那家伙的恶趣味。

新一看着手中闪着银光的手铐。天知道之前他有多想解开它，好把基德狠狠压在地上，让他好好清楚请人帮忙和逼迫帮忙的区别。可是他并没有那么做，因为他们需要这副手铐保持距离。就像是两人在你来我往的追逐中的安全索和安全距离，虽然没有实质性作用，但他俩都默认它的存在，只有这样才能骗过自己，骗过对方，骗过别人，才能放任自己全身心投入到只属于两人的局。

在此之前，他们是彼此的对手，是宿敌，有着同样敏锐的头脑，跟随好奇心追寻冒险。在此之后，他们的关系不再纯粹，混进去另一种全新的可能会上瘾的感官刺激。哪怕聪慧如工藤新一也看不穿自己和怪盗基德的关系最后会是什么样。

不过他现在不需要去想这些。新一轻笑一声，冰凉的手铐碰碰唇角。

下一次，一定也要让那家伙试试被铐起来的滋味。

**The End.**

==

【终于想起ABO设定的小插曲】

快斗端详新一的睡脸好一会儿，终于没能忍住A的本能，凑近新一的脖颈，试探地舔了一口。舌尖刚碰上，他的脸便皱成了星号。

“呸呸呸，好酸好酸好酸。”

工藤新一是柠檬味的，酸到跳脚。

黑羽快斗，不巧，是个甜牙齿。

==

新一站起身，突然感觉身下凉飕飕的。一个不详的预感浮现在他心头。

不会吧。他急忙解开裤子，朝里面看了一眼。

果然。他的内裤不见了，现在处于真空状态。新一在心中暗骂基德，然后在口袋中翻出一张基德留下的手写卡片。

> 名侦探的童真和内裤我就收下了。
> 
> 请务必更换内裤品味，作为专家，我必须要提醒你这样的款式会让O立刻失去性致。
> 
> And you're a such pain in the ass.
> 
> ——怪盗基德

这个家伙还是让人讨厌到不行。

==

不然呢？总得有什么堵住快斗的后面吧。

**Author's Note:**

> ① 新一说的那句英文“Never thought you'd have a stick up your ass one day”，意思是没想到你还有拘谨的一天，直译……直译就是你看到的样子，没想到你还有屁股插棍子的一天。快斗在卡片回他“And you're a such pain in the ass”，指新一就是个麻烦，这里主要取直译，因为快斗真的被艹到屁股很痛。好了，我承认特别下品和无聊，但我就是没能忍住这种沙雕冲动。
> 
> ② 所有的“哥哥”都是尼酱，请自行脑补一下语音。新一的那句“怪盗哥哥”念得时候是拖长了音，所以就成了“快斗哥哥”。我不会日语，如果有意见那就是你对。总之我就是想玩个梗，就算不成也要玩。
> 
> =
> 
> 有几个写得不太清楚的地方，因为我现在脑子是在转不动了，加不进去了。  
> 
> 
>   * 快斗被口爆之后并没有咽下去，告诉新一吞下去了只是好玩。
>   * 刚插进去的时候快斗保持沉默是因为太刺激了，不管是疼也好还是爽也好，他不想发出奇怪的声音被新一听到。后来他意识到可以靠dirty talk发泄出来，还能顺便挤兑新一。所以快斗说的骚话都是真心的……至少80%如此。
> 

> 
> =
> 
> ……我最开始的其实是想写骑乘，两人四手手指交缠地用力，掌心随着起伏碰撞出带着汗水的粘腻声响，在整个天台微凉的空气中志能感受到对方的温度。然而最后的成品，一个不能留下指纹带着手套，另一个直接被铐住一只手。事实总与想象相差甚远。
> 
> =
> 
> **感谢阅读！希望可以收到评论(๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧**


End file.
